


There's a storm in his heart

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [13]
Category: Ice Road Rescue
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Lore - Freeform, Oneshot, weather changers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: “I am better off stoic and unawake than alive. Because if I move, the Earth trembles and houses and lives get crushed. If I cry about that, my tears will drown everything out.”~ A mountain god, probably





	There's a storm in his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Background story on the weather changers Thurd n Bjørn from the Taxi/ST au

_“I am better off stoic and unawake than alive. Because if I move, the Earth trembles and houses and lives get crushed. If I cry about that, my tears will drown everything out.”_

_~ A mountain god, probably_

 

 

The first time it happened, Thord had no idea he was the cause of it.

He must’ve been sixteen when he first changed the weather, be it not completely at his will.

It was already dark outside and the roads were all slippery. Thord was in the car with his father.

He didn’t remember why they were driving or where to but that wasn’t the point.

The point was that suddenly they got overwhelmed by a downpour. The loud rumbling in the mountains told them an avalanche might be on its way. Thord’s dad noticed it but there was no way he could ever stop the car in time or evade the rolling rocks.

 In pure panic that their final hour would be here, Thord had screamed in defeat. He never cried much but now he was tearing up. The car was still moving, the rocks were still falling.

 “ _NO!!!”_

Thord and his dad closed their eyes, hoping it would be over soon. Nothing happened. The car had magically come to a stop. When the young boy opened his eyes, he saw that a sudden blizzard hit them and froze the rocks against the mountain. His father was still sitting next to him, eyes widened in shock.

He gave his son a look before quickly trying to get out of the car. Thord followed his father to look at the strange change of events.

 “Well would you look at that, boy!” Such strange weather phenomena.

“Yeah,” Thord muttered in disbelief. He had no idea how that had happened. As far as he knew, there was rain. Not snow.

Thord’s father turned to him now and put his hands on his son’s shoulders. He stares into equally blue eyes and wants to say something. He hesitated. But then he spoke up.

 “Son, I got to tell you something. I believe you got some great power within you. Just like your grand-grandfather I think you might be a weather changer.”

 

\--

 

Ever since his dad revealed to him that he might be a weather changer, Thord tried to control the weather and parts of nature. Being born in Norway in the snowy mountains, made it only natural for the boy to control the ice elements.

But it wasn’t easy for him to control said powers. Most of the time, he couldn’t even create or manipulate a single snowflake. And if there _was_ change in weather, it was involuntarily.

 It were those times when Thord was extremely sad. Or angry. Then the clouds would gather and thunder would be heard over the whole mountains.

That made some of his peers avoid him. And Thord also tried to pretend his mother didn’t fear him at times.

Luckily his father didn’t let it go on like this. He soon drove with him to another village where he was friends with the Lægreid family. They had an older boy called Bjørn. He was, unlike Thord, a prodigy.

At the ripe age of six, he already found out about his powers. So Thord’s father hoped that his son could learn from this other boy.

 

\--

 

Together they grew up. Thord and Bjørn. Bjørn and Thord. Inseparable. Together they even went on to do the same job: rescue workers in the treacherous Norwegian mountains.

The fact that they are weather changers helps them big time in their jobs. Sometimes they let ice melt easily so the trucks become loose again. Or they freeze certain parts of the vehicles for better grip.

Thord has gotten the hang of it completely too. He and Bjørn make such a good team of rescuers, they barely have competition in their market.  

 

But no matter how good Thord can control his powers, make the rain go away or make a blizzard appear, he can never control his emotions and the sad consequences that come with it.

 If he experiences such extreme emotions, the weather will adapt to his mood. Not even Bjørn can help him with that or stop nature when it’s already shaping itself into Thord’s form.

The only thing to do then, is hide and wait for it to be all over. The quiet _after_ a storm. Quite literally in most cases.

 It leaves the world in a mess, much like the human who’s cause of it.

Because the aftermath can be quite heavy and disturbing, Thord tries to suppress his emotions. He has to keep his cool during rescue missions anyway so he’s grown quite used to it by now. Yet, the human heart is something that cannot be controlled. Not even with the strongest of will.

 And so Thord has to carry his tumultuous world inside him to protect himself and the world. Never let it out or the world will drown in sorrow and rain.

 It’s difficult, it’s heavy and tiresome but such is the life of a weather changer.


End file.
